far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Bio-Dome Event 1 North District
General Overview Using old ancient texts and diagrams which no longer held any meaning save only for the words, the Pyxis settlers divided the districts in to quarters. The North, been at the top of the page seemed to symbolize importance and was deemed to where the nobility would build homes and estates and house other services catering to the noble way of life __TOC__ Offices of the Council of Cardinal Directions Located in the center of Bio-Dome Event 1, are the Offices of the Council of Cardinal Directions.The building is a tall slender skyscraper which extends right to the top of the bio-dome. The most majestic and intact of all of the alien structures in this particular bio-dome. Here the Orators hold offices and residences as well as housing other visiting diplomatic envoys. The Astra Deorsum The building that was re-purposed for this establishment is a large rounded arch with entrances on either side. The middle section of the arch is made from a transparent material that lets light through from above, is transparent when looking down from above, but is opaque when looking up from below. The entrance ways are adorned with red carpets and gold trim and have sweeping moving walkways heading up to the upper class eatery that exists in the transparent section of arch. The main eatery itself has a number of levels, the upper most level has a collection small and large booths for patrons that want privacy, where as the middle and lower levels have free setting areas and be easily rearranged for large groups if required. The Lions Den Gymnasium Located on one of the many walkways within the Noble District, The Lions Den Gymnasium provides a convenient location for any noble person who wishes to stay fit and in shape. The front of the gym is mainly windowed, displaying all manner of high technology exercise machinery. This serves a dual purpose of giving the patrons something to look at while they work out, and passes by checking up to see who is keeping themselves in top shape. Above the windows, the facade is a bright coloured visage of some feline alien predator pouncing. Owned and run by Seeker Pyxis Romani Cristine, the staff maintain on hand equipment and clothing for any noble who desires to workout at anytime, any day. At the rear of the gym, away from the windowed front is a boxing ring and equipment for those who wish to delve into full contact fighting. Event 1 Metadimensional Medical Facility of Lodestone Built on the foundations of one of the ruins of Lodestone, the facility is furbished to house the House Serpens medial delegation assigned to Pyxis providing care and training for the MES endowed population along with general medical services and training. While the exterior is of Pyxis design, the interior feels very Serpens in decor and layout. The Mox Opal This bar/lounge mainly caters to the mid-tier of nobles, offering a place of reprieve for the various starship captains after extended time flying the drive lane. Sticking to the name a bit harder than most of the other branches, the interior of the bar is made almost entirely out of opals. Everything from the chandeliers, the chairs and even the “glassware” is made out of various sized opals, both artificially made and naturally found. Velan Tent Embassy In recent times, House Vela reached out to formally renew familial ties with House Pyxis allowing free travel between the two factions. A large open area was found bordering the East District and it was decided due to the fluctuating nature of the influx of visiting families, that a tent city best filled their needs since Lodestone itself kept the Bio-Domes and the Habitats at a comfortable temperature. Church of the Void ''Main Article :Church of the Void '' Established within the first decade of the formation of House Pyxis, the Church of the Void was constructed under direction from the High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox , close to the Council of Cardinal Direction Spire. The building itself is a focal point for the pious membership of the House and bureaucracy of the noble bloodlines of Acheron Rho. Extended Universe Player Character Estates Category:House Pyxis Category:Deep Space Stations Category:Lodestone